The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to speed control of a downhole turbine.
As well drilling operations become more complex, and hydrocarbon reservoirs more difficult to reach, the need to precisely and quickly change the speed of a downhole turbine increases. Current mechanisms for changing the speed of the turbine may require an operator to change out parts of the turbine which may be expensive and not time-effective. Further, current methods of operating turbines may cause bearings located either on a turbine or located downhole of a turbine to wear out quickly, and the operator may need to replace the bearings or other parts in the bottom hole assembly. Further, if the turbine is coupled to a generator, the electronics for the generator may be designed to operate efficiently at a given speed range of the turbine. When the turbine speed is not controlled properly, electronics in the bottom hole assembly may wear out. This may lead to a higher-cost, less-reliable system.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.